Mister Babadook
This page is on the book. For the villain of the same name, go here. Mister Babdook is a supernatural pop-up book that serves as the main means of summoning the titular villain Mister Babdook in the 2014 horror film The Babadook. History The book arrives to the Vanek family shortly after the death of the father, Oskar. Amelia Vanek is having trouble coping with the loss and the growing troubles of her son Samuel. One day, the book arrives and Samuel asks his mother to read it to him. She agrees, but is horrified to find out that, as she continues reading, the book gets increasingly frightening and violent. She discards the book, but Samuel is now paranoid and believes that the book's titular monster, Mister Babadook, is real. Shortly after, strange paranormal activities begin occurring, including Samuel's behavior getting increasingly worse. He blames the happenings on Mister Babadook, to which his mother lashes out and tears up the book before discarding it for good. The next day, Amelia wakes up to find Mister Babadook reassembled and lying on her doorstep. She opens it to find new taunts telling her that Mister Babadook will only get stronger if she denies him. It then shows images of Amelia going mad and killing the family dog, Samuel, and finally herself. Horrified and tired, Amelia burns the book and tries to report it to the police as a stalking, but fails. Driven to isolation and having her mind broken by the book and the paranormal activity, Amelia finally snaps and becomes indwelled, and breaks the dog's neck before attacking Samuel. He knocks her out, and Amelia has a mental battle with Mister Babadook himself. She wins, and she conquers her fear and manages to imprison the monster in her basement. Powers and Abilities When the book is read, it will summon Mister Babadook to haunt and terrorize the victims. It appears to predict actions that hosts of the Babadook will take, perhaps informing them of its intentions. It seems to be of limited indestructability; when torn apart, it reappeared taped together, but failed to return from being burned. Appearance The book is a simple red pop-up book with the black silhouette and name of Mister Babadook on the cover. The inside is filled with black, white, and grey drawings of the Babadook and his victims, usually in a simplistic and creepy child-like style. The images are all violent and/or highly disturbing. At first, the latter half of the book is completely blank. After being returned to Amelia's doorstep taped together, the rest of the pages are filled in, and become even more violent. Gallery Babadook_drawing.jpg babadookdog.jpg|The book predicts Amelia's murder of the dog. Videos The Babadook - Reading Mister Babadook (2014 HD) The Babadook (1 2) Amelia Burns the Book (2014) HD The Babadook Pop-up Book with Narration. Trivia *The book's cover was used as the case for the Special Edition Blu-Ray release of the film. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Summoning Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Magic Category:Paranormal